


You knew?

by MuchOTPSuchShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchOTPSuchShips/pseuds/MuchOTPSuchShips
Summary: Lena Luthor is a woman of logic, and as such, she keeps to the facts. The facts are as follow:Samantha Arias was ReignSam didn't know she was ReignKara Danvers is SupergirlThe logical follow-up fact is that Kara doesn't know she is Supergirl.ORLena thinks Kara doesn't know about her alter-ego just like Sam didn't, until Kara takes a bullet for Lena out of costume.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 419





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I must have what? 50 unfinished fics? Oh well!
> 
> don't know if this is going to be just a one-shot or if I'll continue, lemme know what you think

After the whole Sam-Reign debacle, especially the fight that Lena and Supergirl had, Lena felt like she had cracked it. The reason Kara hadn't told her she was Supergirl. She simply didn't know. Why else would Supergirl have gone being her back, betraying her, going as far as to use her boyfriend at the time to do it, all the while Kara, sweet Kara, stayed with Lena through it all?

Lena Luthor was a person of logic, a scientist, and these facts didn't add up. So naturally, something else must be going on.

There was just one thing that stopped Lena from telling Kara (because, come on, the poor girl deserves to know, especially with the unstable relationship Lena has with Supergirl), just one little detail that didn't match with Sam's experience.

It had been at one of their weekly movie nights at Kara's, their stomachs full and bodies warm under the blankets.

 _"Kara?" The blonde hummed her acknowledgment. "Do you ever blackout for a period of time, or close your eyes and when you open them again it feels like some time has passed or you're in a different place?" On another day, that question would've come out of nowhere and been completely off-topic. Luckily, in front of the TV playing_ Hangover _(Kara's request)_ _,_ _it could easily pass as making conversation on the movie. Still, Kara looked at her a bit confused._

_"I mean, no, never happened to me, no. Why?" And there it was, the grain of salt in Lena's impeccable logic. Still, the cogs in her brain kept turning. Maybe Kara's brain didn't realize there was a lapse of time when Supergirl took over, maybe false memories or older ones were put in place to copy a normal day, maybe- Oh, right, the question._

_She smirked._

_"Well, Miss Danvers, it would appear we need to go out more if you've never been drunk enough."_

And that was that. Lena never brought up the subject again and either did Kara. Still, the cogs kept turning.

________________________________________

"No, but seriously, how do people sit through 4 hours of watching people scream in who knows what language? And enjoy it??"

"It's art, darling."

"No no no, cinema? That's art. Potstickers? Definitely art. But opera? Torture is what it is."

Lena had received two tickets from a business client to see one of Wagner's piece at the National City Theater. Naturally, she brought Kara along, who at first seemed at least curious. However, fifteen minutes in, the blonde became restless, bouncing her leg up and down, checking the time frequently. After five more minutes, she started scratching her ears, moving in her seat like a bored five-year-old. Lena quickly got the message and asked if she wanted to leave. When Kara nodded so enthusiastically that her ponytail flopped up and down, Lena rose up, grabbing Kara's arm with her. As soon as they had exited the theater, Kara seemed relived, making a big show of stretching her legs and neck.

Since they were already dressed up, deep green dress for Lena and light blue shirt with a darker tie for Kara, they decided to salvage the evening by going to a nice restaurant close by.

They'd been walking arm in arm leisurely, back towards Lena's penthouse (Kara always insisted on walking Lena home) for a good while now, and Kara hadn't stopped ranting about opera for one minute, not even during dinner. Lena just kept smiling.

"The Nazis used opera as a propaganda tool! The Nazis, Lena! That has to-"

"Luthor!"

They both turned around, Kara tensing next to Lena. A man in his mid-forties glared at Lena, his eyes bloodshot and his figure shaky, his hands deep in his sweatshirt pocket. Lena stepped in front of Kara, staring the man down.

"Can I help you?" The man grinned.

"You can die like a dog, bitch!"

The facts are as follow:

  * The man pulled a gun out of his pocket, aiming it at Lena
  * Lena heard Kara screaming out a "No!" right before she heard the gunshot
  * Kara jumped in front of Lena
  * Lena pulled out a taser from her purse and immediately electrocuted the man
  * The man fell down, Kara looked at Lena in shock, a single ripped hole in her shirt, no blood



Once Lena saw the bullet had indeed hit Kara, she grabbed the blonde and started running to her building, less than a hundred meters away. Once inside, she led them to the elevator, walking at a fast pace, still not talking. Inside the elevator, Kara tried to talk, Lena simply told her "Not here. Wait."

As soon as Lena opened the door to the penthouse, she pulled Kara in, and locked it behind her.

"Lena, I-"

"Go sit down on the couch, okay? I'll be right there." Her voice was softer than before, less agitated by the stress and the adrenaline. She went to the kitchen, poured herself two fingers of scotch, downed it, and poured another glass. She went back to the couch and sat by Kara.

"Lena, please, I-"

"Kara, I need you to listen to me, okay? You can talk after if you want, but for now, I need to tell you something." Kara nodded, although confused, and an air of sadness that Lena couldn't understand the reason for.

Alas, here it was, the moment Lena had tried to evade for too long. She took a deep breath in.

"Kara, there is no easy way to say this. You... are Supergirl." Instead of shock, confusion, disbelief, or hell, even fainting, like Lena expected, all she had was a resigned nod.

"Yes, I am."

What?

"What?"

"I'm Supergirl, Lena."

"No, I mean, yes. I know that, but how do you know that?"

"What do you mean how do I know that? You asked me, and I told you yes."

"No, I told you, because you didn't know, just like Sam..."

"Lena, I, I'm not like Sam, I'm one person, fully in control..."

Lena stood up abruptly.

"No. No that's not possible."

She started pacing.

"That's not possible, because if it were, if it's true, that means you act willingly as Supergirl, that means that you control everything you do and say as Supergirl and that just doesn't make any sense because-"

"Lena-"

"I'm talking. It's just not logical. Because if you knew, and if you _are_ Supergirl, it means _you chose_ not to tell me, and _you_ _keep choosing_ not to tell me, and all those times all those fights-"

"Lena, please-"

"Don't interrupt me! It means every time you hurt me, betrayed me, went behind my back it was _you_ , not Supergirl! So my own best friend _chose_ to hurt me, and my own best friend _chose_ not to tell me and that just doesn't make sense, because if you knew and you chose not to tell me and the only reason you would do that is because..."

"Lena, please listen to me,"

"... you don't trust me..."

The whole world came to a stop. Lena's frantic monologue came to a close. A single tear fell.

She felt numb. She could see Kara's lips moving but couldn't hear a thing.

"Out. Get out." Her own voice resonated in her head. She could see Kara trying to argue, lips moving frantically. She also saw her give up, lowering her head, reaching for Lena but stopping just short. She felt the breath of her sigh. A single sentence managing to break through Lena's ears:

_I will always be here for you, Lena._

The door closing. The feel of the couch giving under her weight as she collapsed on it. Silence.

The fool broken by the knight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy took me a while right? Wasn't sure I was gonna do a second part but eh I'm weak for happy endings so here ya go :) thank you so much for all the amazing comments and kudos, what keeps me writing <3

_"Hi Lena, um, I know you're probably still mad at me- I mean of course you are but I just wanted to check up on you? If there's anything I can do or if you want to give me a chance to explain just call me or text or even email, whatever, I'm not picky haha... I hope you're okay Lena and just... I'm so terribly sorry, I really am. I hope you can at least believe that..."_

_*beep*_

_"Hey Lena, so Kara told me what happened. It was never our intention or actually I guess at the beginning we didn't know if you could trust you, you know? But after we all got to know you it all changed and Kara... Kara kept wanting to tell you, she was so broken up about it and now, well now she's heart broken. I'm very sorry, we all are."_

_*beep*_

" _Hey, me again, okay so you know it's the first weekend of the month and... Yeah this is dumb, it was a stupid idea I'm sorry to take up your time. Alex told me game night wasn't going to fix anything. Sorry."_

_*beep*_

_"Heyyy my favorite person! Except Alex but you knew that, no one beats siblings- oh wait no shit, forget I said that, plenty people can beat siblings especially yours with his whole evil plan and stuff and yeah this is not what I wanted to talk to you about. So I got a good article yesterday, even Snapper approved if you can believe it! So yeah we're out celebrating, wish you were here though, never as much fun without you so my first drink was in your honor! And the second and third all the way to fifth actually, so lots of honor! Like in Avatar! Did you keep watching it with me? Oh also I wanted to say, Lena Luthor I lo-"_

_*beep*_

_"Woopsie daisy, message was too long, anyways, I lo- no Alex come back here that's my phone!"_

_"Goodnight Lena, sorry."_

_*beep*_

* * *

Lena was a masochist. She must be. There was no other explanation for listen to the last two messages on repeat after a bottle of red and half a bottle of white.

Anyways, plenty of words start with lo: loath, lost my keys, loaf, loaded C4 in your car, loudly bumbled my knee. Plenty of things Kara could've meant. The second one being the more probable one. Didn't mean anything.

I hate her.

I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her.

Maybe saying it enough times could make it true, like a wish upon a star.

* * *

Well, must be Thursday already if a man in her office was pointing a gun at her.

"Any last words I can bring back to your brother along with your head?"

"Let me finish my drink and make it quick."

"Funny, he said you'd say something like that, got his words for you then: you don't deserve quick."

_bang_

_bang_

_bang_

_crack_

Nothing. Beautiful, empty nothing. At last. She'd done her best with the cards given to her. She never reached that promised redemption though. A shame.

* * *

"She's okay, I promise you she's okay. No, you're not listening to me, she's okay. Really. The bullets missed all major organs and arteries, it's a miracle, really. Idiot wanted to make her feel it, actually saved her, so she's okay."

"I should've killed him, I should've used his own gun to blast him, I should've broken every bone in his body I-"

"Stop, right now. You did the right thing. He'll get what's coming and he confessed to being hired by Lex, we've got him."

"But I didn't, I didn't get there it time, what if he'd aimed right, what if-"

"You got her, we got her. She's okay."

A white light. Led, unfortunately.

"If you two could just shut up I'd be better than okay. Do you when the last time I slept for over two hours was?"

"Lena!" 

A familiar face, teary eyed, smiling. Beautiful.

Damn, that morphine must be some good stuff.

Sleeping. Sleeping is good.

* * *

Oh morphine packs a hell of a hangover. And... Yep, Kara's still here. Asleep on a chair that looks horrible for the back.

"Kara."

Now we know why she's such a light sleeper, at least.

"Wha- Lena. You're awake. Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm hangover on fireball whiskey."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't get there on time I'll go get Alex she can get you more painkillers. You... I got so scared, Lena... I'll go get Alex."

"Actually Kara, wait. We should probably talk, no?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorryyy, I'm exhausted but I'll definitely finish this another time, for sure 100% and not in 2 years hopefully


End file.
